


A Story of The End

by Ceylar



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Horror, Chronic Illness, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Major Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceylar/pseuds/Ceylar
Summary: The End was not always barren and desolate, and Rythian Enderborn was not always part monster.





	A Story of The End

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Princess - A Blackrock Story](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/319806) by Joakim Hellstrand. 



“I’ve told you before, I won’t do it! I won’t make you immortal!” He shouted angrily, fire burning in his eyes as he pulled against the ropes tying him to the large obsidian totem.

He was wearing white robes trimmed in a dark purple with dark trousers, but they’d been torn and bloodied in the fight to tie him down. Swirling across his dark skin were glowing tattoos, the words of some foreign language constantly changing and shifting as they reacted to his mood. These tattoos were the sign of a mage, but this was no ordinary mage. He was the most powerful mage in the entire Realm of Dawn, and was the royal mage to the Queen of the realm. His dark brown hair was blowing across his angry face, one lock at the front paler than the rest, so pale it was almost blonde. His teal eyes were a shocking contrast against his dark skin, and right now they were angry. The sun was shining brightly in the sky and the air was warm as the woman walked to the obsidian platform that was surrounded by obsidian totems like the one the mage was tied to. The woman was wearing an elegant dark purple dress, the same dark purple that trimmed the mage’s robes. Her skin was pale and shone in the bright sunlight as she walked, the train of the dress trailing behind her. Her long blonde hair flowed elegantly down her back, a small golden crown twisting around her head indicating that she was the Queen. It was at the Queen herself that the mage’s anger was directed. Around the totems were a ring of guards keeping back an ever growing crowd. The Queen reached the platform and gracefully climbed up the stairs before she turned and looked back at the mage.

“Oh, Rythian. Rythian, how can I make you see that this is for the best?” Her voice was gentle and soft but easily carried across the space between her and the mage as she gestured around her at the circle of totems. “This will ensure the future of my people for millennia. I will be able to rule over them without the fear of dying and leaving them with a brutal ruler in my place.”

“What you’re doing is going against the laws of magic, the laws of nature itself!” Rythian replied angrily. “I won’t help you do this!” The Queen smiled pityingly at Rythian. Around them the crowd was murmuring uneasily. Never before had something like this happened. Of course the Royal Mage and the Queen had had their disagreements, but never so publicly or on a scale like this. The tension between the two powerful individuals was making the crowd nervous and they didn’t know who’s side to pick, as they were both highly respected and liked among the people. A young red-haired woman pushed her way through the crowd to the front, concern on her face as she watched the scene unfolding before her.

“I’m so sorry it had to be this way, Rythian. I truly am. However, I’m afraid you no longer get a choice in whether you help me or not.” She slowly looked around at the towering obsidian totems and Rythian followed her gaze, his eyes stopping and surprise registering on his face for a brief moment as he caught sight of the red-headed woman. The Queen rested her gaze on Rythian once more. “Once this is over, you’ll find that I was right all along. You’ll see, Rythian. Everything will be okay.” She raised her arms and tilted her head back as she looked up at the sky. A cold breeze blew through the totems, raising goosebumps on Rythian’s skin as he saw energy beginning to crackle around the Queen’s arms.

“Don’t do this, Lorelei!” He shouted as the wind began to grow stronger and the crystals on top of the totems began to shimmer and rise up into the air. “Don’t do it!”

Rythian suddenly cried out as he felt his magic being drained from him into the obsidian totems. The crystals began to pulse with a dark energy as the crowd began backing off uneasily, the guards looking around nervously. Only the red-headed woman stayed where she was, bracing herself against the growing wind. Wind howled through the totems, making the Queen’s hair whip around her as the sky began to grow dark and a chill filled the air. Energy crackled loudly around the Queen as the pulsing in the crystals grew, drawing more and more magical energy from Rythian as he writhed in the ropes tying him down. Suddenly everything fell still and silent and for a few moments, everything was calm. Then with a loud crack and a scream from Rythian, the crystals on top of the totems unleashed the power that had been growing inside them down onto the Queen. Thunder groaned noisily in the sky as lightning crackled and flashed. Dark waves of energy began pulsing out from the crystals, knocking people from their feet and sending them crashing to the ground. Purple fire enveloped the Queen and she screamed loudly as the flames burst out, burning the ropes holding Rythian and he fell to his knees as he gazed in horror at the transformation happening before him. The Queen was no longer human. She was a dark pulsing mass that was growing as the magic from the totems continued feeding into her, the purple fire still burning viciously and an echo of her screams ringing in the wind. Screams from the crowds around the totems made Rythian look away from what was happening to the Queen and with a sudden chill of horror he realised what was happening. The dark energy pulsing from the crystals wasn’t just changing the Queen, it was affecting every living thing in the Realm of Dawn. Dread washed over him as he watched the land changing before his eyes; grass, stone and wood being turned to a pale bleached rock, animals dying and decaying rapidly on the ground and the sky above him slowly turning an inky black. But worst of all was what was happening to the people. As the magic from the crystals reached them, they stumbled and fell as they clutched at their chests, screaming loudly as their skin slowly turned black and their limbs and bodies stretched and warped, turning them into tall dark monsters with glowing purple auras and eyes. 

“Rythian!” He glanced towards the red-headed woman who’d called out to him, slowly fighting her way towards him through the howling gale.

“No, Zoey, stop!” He shouted desperately towards the woman. 

Zoey ignored him and kept struggling to where Rythian was. He glanced around at the people screaming around him, knowing that he couldn’t stop this, he couldn’t protect all of them. So he did the only thing he could. Summoning what little magic had been left with him, Rythian reached out towards Zoey, magic beginning to grow in his hand, his tattoos swirling in response to the growing magic. She glanced up and their eyes locked for a moment before she vanished as he sent her to the nearest realm, away from this nightmare. Rythian struggled to his feet as he glanced over at the Queen. A form had begun to take shape from the dark swirling mass and he could make out a pair of large black wings and a long twisting tail and from the darkness there was a loud roar that shook the ground beneath his feet, sending him to his knees once more. Around him nearly everyone had been transformed into tall dark creatures, and those who were left, were rapidly changing. A blast of energy rushed out from the Queen and Rythian tried to shield himself from it but was knocked backwards into the totem behind him, the force of the impact knocking the breath from his body as an excruciating pain blossomed around his chest. He screamed and clutched at his chest, tearing away the remains of his robe and glancing down to see the black creeping across his skin, and right where his heart was, right where the pain was spreading out from like a fire was a glowing teal gem that glimmered darkly. Fighting the crippling pain, Rythian gathered the last of his energy and concentrated his efforts on the rapidly spreading darkness. His tattoos glowed brightly as his magic battled the darkness that was creeping over his skin, beginning to slow the pace at which it was traveling. He curled up tightly, clutching at his chest and screaming as the pain grew, his magic still battling against the darkness as it began to creep up towards his neck and shoulders. In front of him, the magical energy fell away from the creature that had once been the Queen. Four large scaled legs rested on the ground, sharp ivory talons gripping onto the obsidian platform and the pale bleached rock. Her body was large and black, almost filling the space within the obsidian totems. A long coiling tail flicked gently, and a pair of large black leathery wings gently stretched out. Her mouth was open slightly and purple flames gently spilled out from between viciously sharp teeth as a low rumble filled the air, smoke gently billowing out from two large nostrils. A pair of purple glowing eyes surveyed the world around her, as Rythian glanced up at the dragon towering above him, his vision swimming as the pain grew. He slumped and fell limp, his eyes closing as he fell unconscious, the dragon lifting her head and roaring loudly into the air, purple flames rising high into the dark sky as her new subjects walked calmly around the ruins of their home, all memory of what had happened, who they had been, gone.

* * *

 

“Rythian? Oh my gosh, Rythian!” Rythian turned slightly to look at who had called out to him.

A long purple scarf had been wrapped around his neck and covering his mouth and nose was a purple mask that seemed to blend in with the scarf. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and a pair of black combat trousers and around his waist was a belt holding a selection of potions, and a small pouch. His tattoos still glimmered faintly on his skin, although nowhere near as bright as they used to. The woman who had called out to him had flame red hair and bright blue eyes and she was wearing a pale grey tank top and black leggings. Fastened around her shoulders with a golden  clip was a short red cape. Freckles covered her cheeks and arms and he could see that in the time that had passed she’d got a couple of tattoos of her own, two small pink bars on the right side of her face and two zigg-zagging lines around the tops of her arms. Rythian’s eyes opened wide in recognition and surprise as Zoey ran up to him, wrapping her arms tightly around him. He stood frozen for a moment before he closed his eyes tightly and hugged her back. The crowds of the city moved around them as the sound of traffic on the roads and a thousand conversations filed the air, tall buildings towering above them as the sun beat down mercilessly, heating up the pavements and the parked cars.

“Zoey, you’re alive…” Rythian murmured softly, gripping Zoey tightly. 

“Alive? Of course I’m alive!” She pulled back from him and grinned up at him. His own smile was hidden by the mask across his face. “But what happened? I can’t remember much before I came here. What happened, Rythian? And how come no one here has heard of the Realm of Dawn?” Rythian breathed in deeply as he looked down at Zoey. The memory charm he’d placed on her before he’d sent her away had obviously worked. And now he had to decide what he was going to tell her.

“We all had to leave, there was an accident, and, well, the Realm of Dawn, our home, it doesn’t exist any more.” Zoey’s face flitted through a range of emotions, finally coming to rest on a combination of confusion and grief.

“I thought something must’ve happened… but how, how…” She frowned as she sighed. “I’ve got so many questions, Rythian, like how come no one here has heard of the Realm of Dawn? Where is everyone else? What was the accident? Why can’t I remember what happened? What happened to the Queen?” Rythian gently placed his hands on Zoey’s shoulders.

“I can try to answer your questions, Zoey, but we should go and sit down somewhere first, there’s a lot to tell you.” She thought for a moment before she nodded. 

“Alright. I know a nice pub we can go to, I’m friends with the owner, he won’t mind if we stay there for a while and, it’s usually pretty quiet in there too, so we won’t be disturbed.” 

Zoey grabbed hold of Rythian’s hand and pulled him off through the crowds, expertly weaving through them as they parted to let them through. Quickly, they made their way off the busy main street and down a series of winding side streets until they stopped outside a small pub, nestled away in the buildings surrounding it. The sign swinging above the door read ‘The Crooked Caber’ and below the writing was a hand painted picture of a twisted log. Zoey walked up to the door and pushed it open, walking into the cool darkness within, Rythian quickly following her. The inside was dark, but not unpleasant or dingy. Instead it almost had a homely atmosphere even though it was almost completely empty. Wooden beams ran across the low ceiling and behind the bar was a large selection of bottles and glasses. Standing behind the bar, cleaning a beer glass with a cloth was a very muscled man with short black hair. He was wearing a white shirt with no sleeves and a red kilt. He glanced up and raised his hand in greeting as Zoey and Rythian walked in.

“Hi, Ravs!” Zoey called out, smiling at the man.

“Hello, Zoey. Who’s your friend?” Ravs glanced over at Rythian.

“Ravs, Rythian. Rythian, Ravs.” Ravs put down the glass he was cleaning and held out his hand. Rythian took hold of it and they shook.

“Nice to meet you, Rythian.”

“Likewise.” 

“We’ll just be over here talking if you don’t mind.” Zoey said, grabbing hold of Rythian and pulling him over to a table in the corner beside a window.

“Do you want me to get you anything to drink?” Ravs asked as Rythian sat down at the table.

“My usual please, Ravs. Rythian?” Zoey looked at Rythian. He was about to ask for a whisky, when he remembered with a jolt that Zoey didn’t know what was underneath his mask.

“Nothing for me, thanks.” He replied, discomfort already making his stomach churn.

“Alright. I’ll get that for you.” Zoey sat down opposite Rythian and propped her head up with her hands, her elbows resting on the table.

“So. What happened? Why did we all have to leave? And where is everyone?”

“Slow down, Zoey, I’ll tell you. Well I’ll tell you what I remember.”

“What you remember?” Rythian glanced away. He felt uncomfortable lying to her like this, but it was better than her knowing the truth.

“The spell I used to get everyone out went a little wrong. I had to cast it in a hurry, and well, it obviously affected your memory and some of my memory. I can only assume the same happened for everyone else too.” Ravs walked over at that moment, holding a beer glass full of a pale golden liquid. He placed it down in front of Zoey before he looked at Rythian.

“You sure you don’t want anything?” Rythian shook his head slightly.

“I’ll be alright, thanks.”

“Alright. Just let me know if you change your mind.” Ravs walked away, leaving Rythian and Zoey alone again. She picked up the glass and took a mouthful from it, before she looked back at Rythian.

“So you can’t remember what happened either?” Rythian shrugged slightly, still avoiding Zoey’s gaze.

“Not everything. But I can remember a fair amount.” Zoey fell silent, her lips pressing together as she thought.

“So what happened?” She finally asked, lifting up her drink and having another sip from it. 

“The entire land was destroyed. I can’t remember exactly what happened, but I know that magic was involved.”

“And where is everyone else?” Rythian shrugged.

“Like I said, the spell went wrong. It dropped everyone in different places too. You’re the only person I’ve found.” He added, smiling slightly. He couldn’t say how relieved he was that she was alive and well. It was like a dream come true. Only this dream was tainted by the lies he was now telling her.

“And the Queen?” An image of the dragon that the Queen had become flashed over Rythian’s mind.

“I don’t know.”

“Ok, so how come no one here has ever heard of the Realm of Dawn? This is Minecraftia, although it looks nothing like I remember. So what happened?” Rythian thought for a moment. 

“I’m not sure.” He said truthfully. “Although I’ve been thinking about it, ever since I got here, and I think I accidentally transported us through time, as well as sending us to Minecraftia. I think that maybe enough time has passed that the people in this realm have forgotten about our home.” It was the only thing that had made sense. And it explained the almost commonplace presence of the endermen, the name that the people in this realm had given to the dark monsters that had been created from his magic.

“But we’ve not aged?” Rythian shook his head.

“No. We traveled through the void to get here, and for us, those hundreds of thousands of years will have passed in only a couple of moments. Technically speaking we’re ancient, but biologically speaking we’re exactly the age we think we are.” Confusion was plastered across Zoey’s face, and Rythian couldn’t help but grin, chuckling slightly as he looked at her. “Never mind, Zoey, never mind.”

“Alright? So, another thing, why are you wearing a mask now? You never used to wear a mask.” The smile quickly fell from Rythian and he looked down, trying to think of what he could say. It was so hard, lying to Zoey like this. They’d always been so truthful with each other in the past, but right now, right now it was better for her not to know the truth and it was so hard for him to do this. “Rythian?”

“I can’t remember exactly what happened. But I think that in the accident that destroyed our home, whatever it was, it damaged my face quite badly, and… well I feel more comfortable wearing a mask to hide it.” He said softly. The best lie was the one that contained fragments of the truth after all. Zoey smiled at him gently.

“You don’t have to feel that way, Rythian. You never used to care what people thought about you before.” He glanced up at her and sighed. He still didn’t care what people thought of him, mostly. It was just, the blackness, even someone who knew nothing about what had happened would be able to make the link between it and the endermen that teleported around every so often. It was too obvious.

“I guess this injury has just knocked my confidence a little.” He replied quietly.

“Well at the very least you should know that I don’t care what you look like.” Zoey grinned at him and he looked up, smiling slightly in return. He couldn’t show her though. Zoey was clever and he wouldn’t put it past her to piece together the fragments and come to a conclusion that wasn’t too far away from the truth. “So where are you living now?” She asked, changing the topic after having another drink. Rythian was relieved at the change in topic, but the knowledge that he’d lied to Zoey still sat in the pit of his stomach like a weight.

“I’ve got a small house on the outskirts of the city. What about you?” He replied, glad of the change of topic.

“I’m renting a flat here in the city. You would not believe the prices they charge, it’s insane! Although, it’s like that all over the city, so I can’t really complain.” She smiled slightly.

“So how are you paying for it? Do you have a job?”

“Yeah, I got a job as a botanist researcher at this massive science company called Yoglabs. The pay’s pretty good so I can actually afford to live in a half decent flat.” Rythian remembered how good Zoey had been with plants back before everything had gone wrong, so it didn’t surprise him that she had managed to get a job where she was working with plants. It suited her.

“Oh yeah, I’ve heard of Yoglabs. They’re quite a big company aren’t they? I think they have buildings all around the city?” Zoey nodded as she took another sip out of the glass.

“Mmm, yeah, it’s a huge company. I’m actually based in the main building, you’ve probably seen it, it’s that massive glass building near the centre of town.” Rythian nodded. “So what about you? Do you have a job?”

“I make a couple of potions and spells for people who need them, but mostly I get by by growing and making everything I need. Although of course I sometimes come into the city for certain things I can’t get by myself.” 

“That’s pretty cool! Although you should look at trying to get a job where you can use your magic more, you’d probably be able to earn loads! Not many people can use magic like you can.” Rythian smiled slightly.

“Thanks, but I’m alright how I am now. I’m happy just how I am. Although I’m much happier now that I’ve found you.” Zoey blushed and looked down into her nearly empty drink.

“I’m happier too, you know. I didn’t think I’ve ever see you, or anyone else again.” She said quietly. They were both silent for a moment, before Zoey looked up at Rythian. “Do you want to come back to my flat tonight? I mean, it seems stupid saying goodbye so soon after we’ve just found each other, and well, you know, I’ve really missed you, and,” Rythian reached out and took hold of Zoey’s hands, squeezing them gently.

“I’d love to. I’ve missed you too.” 

* * *

 

Rythian groaned slightly as he sat in the darkness, his hand rubbing across the teal gem in his chest. The dull ache that was always present was flaring up again and it had woken him up. He was in Zoey’s apartment, on one of the rare nights when she’d persuaded him to stay over. It had been just over a month since they’d met in the middle of the city and they’d quickly fallen back into their old ways, joking and laughing together, although Rythian had kept his distance and still hadn’t shown her the darkness that was still slowly spreading across his skin for fear that she’d work out what had happened. She still couldn’t remember, and he knew that her amnesia would remain until he lifted the charm from her. He felt so guilty at hiding the truth, but at the same time he couldn’t bear it if she knew that he was the reason why their entire home had been destroyed, why she was the only one who had escaped unscathed. Rythian bit his lip, his eyes closed tightly as the pain flared and spread out across his body. Despite his best efforts, he hadn’t been able to stop the darkness from spreading and now nearly all of his chest was covered. It had spread up his neck and along the left side of his face, his skin around his mouth beginning to pull back and reveal his slowly sharpening teeth. He’d managed to slow the spreading so it only crept along his skin ever so slowly, and barely noticeable, but it was still spreading. And the pain still lingered. And he didn’t know what he could do to stop it. He groaned again as he curled up, clutching at his chest. Behind him sheets rustled as Zoey rolled over sleepily and looked at Rythian.

“Rythian?” She murmured quietly, blinking sleepily at him. “Are you alright?”

“Sorry, I woke you didn’t I?” He replied softly, turning his head slightly so she could hear him, sitting up slightly and trying to ignore the burning pain radiating out from his chest. The sheets rustled again as Zoey sat up, stretching her arms above her head as she yawned. “I’m fine, you should go back to sleep.”

“Yeah… no.” She said finishing her yawn. “Are you sure you’re alright? You don’t look alright.”

“I’m fine, I promise.” Almost as soon as he’d finished speaking, a wave of fresh pain burned through his body and he gasped out, curling up as he pressed his hands against his chest.

“Rythian?” There was alarm in Zoey’s voice as she climbed off the bed and rushed over to Rythian, placing her hand on his back. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing…” He gasped, turning his head away from her to try and hide his face from her view. “It’ll go in a bit, it’s fine.”

“Do you want me to get you some paracetamol? Or some water?” Rythian shook his head, groaning again as the pain refused to let up. “Rythian, tell me what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing…” He murmured softly, breathing heavily as his body shook with the pain.

“Rythian, please! I’m worried about you!” Zoey said, moving around him so she was in front of him and her hand was resting on his arm. It was then that she caught sight of the black skin reaching up around his neck and over his chest. “Rythian… what’s this?” Her hand gently traced over the cold black skin. He took hold of her hand and moved it away, refusing to lift his head and let her see the black skin on his face. “Rythian! Please, tell me what’s wrong!” Zoey cried out in frustration as she tore her hand away from his grip. He opened his mouth to reply when a fresh wave of pain washed over him and he groaned, pulling his hand back close to his chest.

“It’s nothing, Zoey.” He mumbled once the pain had passed for that moment. Zoey once more cried out in frustration and worry.

“What happened, Rythian? Once you would tell me everything, so what happened? What changed?!” She asked, placing her hands on his arms as she tried to look him in the eyes.

“I’m sorry, Zoey. I really am. I wish…” Rythian swallowed and drew in a shuddering breath. “I’ve not been completely truthful with you from when we first met here.” He said softly, trembling slightly at the pain that was washing through him. It was beginning to grow weaker though, and he knew that it would return to the dull ache soon.

“What are you talking about?”

“I lied. I can remember everything before we left the Realm of Dawn. And the reason,” he broke of groaning slightly, “the reason why you can’t remember anything before coming here is because I placed a memory charm on you. I’m sorry, Zoey.”

“Remove the charm from me, Rythian.” Zoey’s voice was flat and emotionless as she spoke. A wave of fear washed over Rythian and his body started trembling once more, although this time it wasn’t the pain causing the tremors.

“Alright. Just, just please don’t hate me when you remember what happened.” 

He stood up, still not looking Zoey in the eyes and walked over to the window, removing the memory charm from her as he went. She gasped slightly as her memories slowly began returning to her. His hand was still clutching tightly to his chest, the pain not fully gone as he gazed out at the city below him. The room was silent for a few minutes as she sorted out her memories.

“Why,” her voice broke as she spoke and she tried again after clearing her throat. “Why did you put that memory charm on me?” She asked quietly, looking over at Rythian standing in the window. 

“Because I wasn’t sure what was going to happen to me, and I wanted to make sure that you’d be able to live a new life without the knowledge of what happened to our home, our friends and family.”

“And instead you were happy to leave me forever wondering what had happened? Why I was suddenly alone in this realm?” She was suddenly angry and Rythian lowered his head, his eyes closing.

“I’m so sorry, Zoey, I was trying to protect you. I was scared.” He murmured softly.

“Tell me what happened after you sent me here. And don’t you dare lie to me again!”

“I won’t lie, I promise.” He took a deep breath as he prepared himself for what he had to say, lifting his head to stare out at the city again. “You were the only one who I managed to get out, everyone else, they were too far away, and I didn’t have enough magic left. The totems had almost completely drained me. After you had gone, the Queen and everyone else had finished changing. I was hit by a blast of energy from the Queen, and that’s when this…” He trailed off. “That’s when I started changing too. The pain, it was like nothing I’ve ever felt. I used what little magic I had left to fight the transformation, but I quickly fell unconscious.”

“Then how did you escape?” Zoey’s voice was gentler than before, but there was still a trace of anger there.

“I transported myself almost as soon as I woke up.”

“And what about the Queen? What did she turn into?”

“She got what she wanted, power and immortality. But she lost her humanity. She’s just a beast.”

“But what is she now?”

“She’s a dragon. The ender dragon, to be precise.” Zoey stood up and walked over to Rythian. Her hand gently rested on his shoulder and she gazed at his reflection in the window, catching sight for the first time the extent of the black skin over his face.

“It wasn’t your fault, you know.” Rythian closed his eyes.

“Tell that to the rest of the world. It’s not a coincidence that my surname and the name that was given to those monsters I made are so similar.”

“Endermen and Enderborn.” Zoey murmured softly as she thought. “But if you and I were the only two to escape, how come they were named after you?” His eyes opened and he glanced away from his reflection.

“I saw some traders who had come through the portal after I woke up. And they saw me. And of course they recognised me. And by that point, I’m sure they were able to put two and two together.” He swallowed the lump in his throat.

“It still wasn’t your fault. You didn’t have a choice, she tied you down and drained your magic from you.” He sighed softly.

“Maybe I should’ve done more to dissuade her though. I thought that she’d leave the idea alone if I refused to help her. After all, we both knew she needed my power to make it happen.”

“Rythian, what happened, happened. And you can’t change it. Yes, our home and all our friends and family are gone. But we have a new home here, and we’ve made new friends. And we’ll keep making new friends.” Rythian sighed again, reaching up to place his hand over Zoey’s. He’d always loved how optimistic she was, always seeing the silver lining whenever things seemed at their worst.

“I just wish I’d been able to do something, to save more people, or something. Even if I’d sacrificed myself to save others, it would’ve been better.” 

“Don’t say that, don’t even think that!” Zoey said, hitting him angrily but gently on his arm. “It wouldn’t have been better for me.” She paused as she looked over the black skin in the reflection. “Can’t you get rid of it?” He shook his head.

“I’ve tried. I’ve tried everything. The most I can do I slow it down. But it’s still spreading. And one day, I’ll be more monster than I am man.” She moved closer to him, sliding her hand off his shoulder and instead wrapping it around his waist as she rested her head against his chest, gazing at his reflection in the window.

“But for now, you’re still you.” She said softly. 

Rythian closed his eyes and smiled slightly, hugging Zoey’s body close to his. Despite the fear he’d felt when he’d been explaining what had happened, he now felt like a huge weight had been lifted from him. The heavy lump that had rested inside him from the moment the lies had first left this lips had vanished. For a few moments they stayed exactly how they were and in the still quiet of the room things felt timeless. But before long, Zoey’s grip began to fall limp as her eyes started to drift shut. Rythian noticed the change and gently lifted her up into his arms before carrying her back over to the bed. She blinked sleepily at him as he carried her, a small tired smile flitting over her lips. Once he’d reached the bed, he lowered her down onto the mattress and pulled the covers over her. Just as he was about to move away, Zoey reached out and grabbed hold of his wrist, pulling him closer to her.

“You need to sleep too.” She murmured. 

He paused for a moment as he looked at her. Even after all this time she was able to read him so well, like nothing had ever happened, like they’d never been apart. She knew sleep wasn’t going to come easy for him tonight. Smiling slightly Rythian climbed into the bed beside Zoey, wrapping his arm around her as she snuggled closer, sighing tiredly. It was mere moments until she was asleep, and although he wasn’t sure he’d be able to get back to sleep, he closed his teal eyes and hugged Zoey gently, listening her quiet breathing and feeling the gentle thud of her heart in her chest. 

* * *

 

It was a beautiful day; sunlight was streaming through the leafy branches above the pair as they sat beneath the trees, birds chirping loudly and around them the laughter of children as they ran around the trees and played by the edge of a small pond. The sounds of the city still filtered through the air, but the calm green surroundings of the park offered respite from the bustle of the city and those who were within the walls could pretend that they were far away from the towering buildings and the concrete pavements. Rythian was playing with his magic as Zoey lay back on the grass, her eyes closed as she smiled. The swirls and bright colours of Rythian’s magic had begun to attract a couple of curious children who watched in amazement as he conjured illusion after illusion of birds, butterflies and showers of rainbow sparkles. Zoey opened her eyes and lifted her head slightly as the giggles and laughter of the children reached her. She grinned as she watched a shining silver and gold cat jump around the children, leaping after a large pale blue butterfly, sparkles trailing from it’s wings as it fluttered around, always just out of the cats reach. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed as Rythian’s hand moved to his chest and the illusions he was conjuring wavered slightly, for a moment appearing slightly translucent. Sitting up properly she glanced at his face and although he still had his mask on, she could see the pain burning in his eyes. Zoey placed her hand gently on Rythian’s arm as the illusions wavered and flickered again. He glanced over at her before turning back to the children and with a slight flick of his hand the cat leapt up high and grabbed hold of the butterfly, both illusions exploding in a shower of silver, gold and blue sparkles that rained down on the happily laughing children who tried to grab hold of the sparkles as they fell slowly though the air, slowly fading from existence. Now he no longer was concentrating on his magic, Rythian was pressing his hands against his chest, his body trembling slightly from the pain. The children quickly realised that he wasn’t going to produce any more illusions and ran off. Zoey gently placed her arm around Rythian’s shoulders as he closed his eyes tightly.

“Are you ok?” She asked softly.

“…no…” He replied, his voice strained and shaking slightly. Zoey glanced around the park.

“Do you want to go somewhere?”

“I don’t think I can.” He drew in a sharp breath and doubled over, his whole body shaking. “It’s really bad this time.” His voice shook.

“I don’t know what to do, Rythian.” Zoey said, hugging his trembling body close as he drew in deep breaths. He shook his head ever so slightly.

“Me neither.” The pain was growing and growing and it was all he could do to not start screaming, focussing all his attention on his breathing. In, out, in out, in… Rythian cried out as a fresh wave of pain flooded through him and he curled up tightly, pressing his hands into his chest. The last time the pain had been this severe had been back when the transformation had first started. Tears were falling from his eyes as he gritted his teeth in a vain effort to stop himself from crying out again, failing as the pain started to radiate out from the teal gem in waves. “Zoey…” Rythian gasped out, feeling like his entire body was being torn apart from the inside out. “…help me…” He thought he heard Zoey reply, but he couldn’t be sure as all he could hear was a loud rushing in his ears and although he was sat down, he felt like he was tumbling backwards through nothing, continually falling and falling and falling…

Slowly the sensation of falling left him and the rushing in his ears faded until he could once more hear the noises of the world around him; muted voices from behind walls and the soft beeping of a machine from beside him. Rythian tried to open his eyes but the bright lights in the room sent a piercing pain shooting around his head and he had to close them again. He found he was lying in a bed, the covers cool and soft against his hot skin and at certain points on his chest he could feel small adhesive circles pulling at his skin. On his left hand he could feel something taped to the back of his hand, pulling slightly uncomfortably. There was something that felt different that Rythian couldn’t quiet put his finger on as he quietly lay there. He tried to open his eyes again, and although the bright lights seemed a little dimmer than the first time, the sharp pain still shot around his head. And that’s when he suddenly realised; He wasn’t in any pain. He had become so used to living with the dull ache throbbing out from the teal gem that for the first time there wasn’t any pain there it felt strange, although not unwelcome. Rythian heard the door to the room open and for a moment the previously muted voices were loud and clear until the door closed once more. The person who’d entered the room was being quiet; the only sounds they were making being the occasional rustle of fabric and their steady breathing. Rythian once more tried to open his eyes, barely opening and allowing only a small slither of light in. For a moment there was a flash of pain, but this quickly faded and slowly the bright lights dimmed enough that he could open his eyes fully, blinking slightly as he looked around the room he was in for the first time. The walls were a pale blue and the ceiling above him was white, small circular lights fixed into the ceiling shining down onto him. On one wall was a window that Rythian assumed looked out onto the city, although he couldn’t be sure because all he could see from it was blue cloudless sky. Surrounding him was an excess of medical equipment, some apparently wired up to him, small lines darting across the screens. The figure who’d entered the room was a man in his late twenties with dark brown hair swept back neatly from his face. He had a thin beard and his striking ice blue eyes were gazing down at the tablet he was holding in his hands. The white lab coat he wore was undone, revealing the red jacket and the blue and white striped shirt he wore beneath. Rythian had never actually met this man in person, but he’d seen his face on the news and printed in newspapers enough to know who he was.

“Oh, you’re awake.” Lewis Brindly spoke, his eyes looking up from the tablet and making eye contact with Rythian’s teal eyes. “How are you feeling?”

“I must be special to receive personal care from the CEO of Yoglabs… why?” Rythian asked quietly, not breaking eye contact with Lewis. Lewis thought for a few moments before he sat down on the end of the bed, placing the tablet beside him.

“Well, when one of our employees brings in a significant other with an unknown illness, we always do our best to make sure they receive the best care.” Rythian didn’t buy what Lewis was saying, and Lewis knew it. He sighed. “You are unique, as I’m sure you know. Although I was trying to be tactful, as I’m sure your condition is a rather sensitive subject for you.” Rythian finally glanced away.

“I assume Zoey brought me here.”

“Yes. Although, she didn’t actually bring you here, we had one of our ambulances do that for her.” Lewis smiled slightly. Rythian didn’t return the smile. “She was worried about you. She didn’t know what to do.”

“Neither did I.” Lewis looked at him curiously.

“So what you experienced, it happens frequently?” Rythian eyed Lewis carefully. He wasn’t too sure how much he trusted this man. He’d heard rumours and stories that the CEO was trying to clone people, whether for his own gain or for the benefit of others, Rythian wasn’t sure.

“Yes, although not usually that severe. Actually, never that severe.” 

“Interesting…” Lewis’s brow furrowed as he thought, picking up the tablet and scrolling through the information on the screen, lost in thought. Rythian watched him carefully. He couldn’t fully trust a man who was trying to achieve immortality; he personally knew how that could turn out. Lewis finally broke out of his thought and smiled up at Rythian, placing the tablet back down on the bed. “It seems like you’re alright for now, I suppose you know best when and how your condition flares up… but if you do want to try and cure it, I’ll be happy to help.” Rythian frowned slightly.

“Happy to help? Surely you just want to examine me for your own purposes?” He asked, probing the man slightly. Lewis sighed and looked down at the floor.

“I’m not as heartless as the media would have you believe.” He looked back up at Rythian. “I do actually care about people, I want to make people’s lives better. That’s why I created Yoglabs.”

“I knew someone like you once. And she too looked to better people’s lives though immortality. I’ve heard the rumours of the cloning experiments you’ve been doing. And let me tell you now, immortality isn’t the answer.” Lewis looked quite surprised at what Rythian had just said, although he quickly recovered, smiling slightly once more.

“Yes, it’s true I’m looking to see if I can clone humans. But I assure you, my intentions are purely for the benefit of the general populous.” Rythian shook his head and closed his eyes.

“I’m warning you now, immortality isn’t the answer. I don’t care how good your intentions are.” He opened his eyes and looked back at Lewis.

“You’re an interesting man, aren’t you? I wonder what your story is…” Lewis stood up, picking the tablet up with him. “Well, I can’t do anything more for you unless you decide to let me help you cure your condition. Your things are all in the cupboard next to you, and I’ll get someone in to take the cannula out of your hand.” Lewis looked down at Rythian. “I do hope you come back, I do genuinely want to help you.” There was a moment of silence and then Lewis sighed, looking down at the floor briefly. “Just remember, my offer remains open.”

Lewis left the room, the sounds from the rest of the building pouring in through the open door before it clicked shut. Rythian lay on the bed not moving as he thought. Part of him didn’t believe that he could be cured, after all he’d tried everything and nothing he’d done had ever worked. His eyes drifted to the bag of slightly purple coloured liquid that was feeding into his body through the cannula in his hand. However, in only a short amount of time the scientists here at Yoglabs had managed to create a kind of painkiller for him; something he hadn’t thought possible. Then there was Lewis; the man in charge of the entire company. Despite his genuine concern for him, Rythian couldn’t see past the similarities between the CEO and his old Queen. How could he trust this man when he seemed doomed to follow the same path she had? He sighed and ran his hand over his face, closing his eyes. He didn’t know what to do. The door opened and with a burst of noise Zoey walked into the room, concern and worry on her face. Rythian opened his eyes and as they made eye contact relief washed over her face. She ran up to the bed and flung herself on it, hugging him tightly.

“Careful, Zoey… don’t break anything.” Rythian murmured into her hair as he hugged her back.

“Oh my gosh, Rythian, you’re alright!” She lifted her head up and smiled happily at him. He returned her smile, smoothing her hair.

“Of course I am.” 

“I was so worried, I didn’t know what to do. I promise that only a few people saw what was under your mask, but you were in so much pain and,” Rythian placed his hand over her mouth smiling slightly.

“It’s alright, Zoey. You did what you thought was best, and that’s all I could’ve asked for.” She moved his hand away from her mouth and smiled tentatively at him.

“So you’re not angry at me?”

“Of course I’m not.” Her smile widened and she went back to hugging him tightly. 

“Lewis said that he’d be willing to help you try to fix all this.” She said, her voice slightly muffled as she hugged him. “Are you going to try and fix it?” Rythian didn’t reply straight away, instead thinking about Lewis and all that he’d said. Zoey lifted her head up to look at him. “Rythian?”

“I don’t know.” He replied quietly. Zoey frowned.

“Why not? Rythian, you could get better, you wouldn’t have to live knowing that one day you’d become an enderman…”

“I can’t trust Lewis.”

“Why not?” Rythian looked into Zoey’s eyes and gently ran his hand over her hair.

“Because he reminds me of Lorelei.” He said softly. Zoey fell silent. She knew how their Queen had betrayed Rythian’s trust. The door opened again and a blonde scientist with green goggles pushed up on his head walked into the room. He glanced up at the pair before looking awkwardly away.

“Oh, sorry, I’m not interrupting anything am I?” Zoey grinned as she slid off the bed.

“Nope.” She smiled at the scientist as she moved to the side.

“Oh, right, ok.” The scientist moved forwards, but it was clear he was still uncomfortable. “I’m just going to take that cannula out.” The scientist moved forwards to Rythian’s side where he busied himself in removing the needle from Rythian’s hand. From behind him Zoey smirked slightly and Rythian found himself returning the smile. The scientist placed a small cotton pad over where the needle had been and taped it down before stepping backwards. “You can take off those sensors on your body and leave whenever you want. I mean, that’s what Lewis told me, so…”

“Thank you.” Rythian said, still smiling at Zoey. The scientist obviously still felt very uncomfortable and he quickly left the room, leaving Zoey and Rythian alone. Rythian let out a long sigh and pushed the bedsheets off him. “Well I’d better get dressed.” He glanced up, eyeing Zoey as she continued to smile at him.

“Oh don’t mind me.” She said, waving a hand through the air as she looked over at Rythian. He rolled his eyes. She still hadn’t changed.

* * *

 

Rythian rubbed his chest, frowning slightly as he stirred the contents in the pan as they sizzled quietly. It had only been a couple of days since he’d woken up in Yoglabs, but that brief time where there had been no pain had been… it had been wonderful. He’d forgotten what it had felt like to be able to live and move with no sudden twinges of pain, or a dull constant ache like an annoying headache. There was the sound of a key in a lock and Rythian glanced towards the door as it opened and Zoey walked into the flat, her red hair and cloak damp from the drizzle outside.

“Good day?” He asked as she hung her cloak up and dumped her bag on the table.

“It’s raining, Rythian. I had to walk home in the rain.” Zoey mumbled as she sat down in a chair and pouted towards him. He smiled as he glanced out the window. The skies were grey and small rivulets of water trickled slowly down the glass as the rain pattered gently on the window.

“Oh come on. It’s not that bad out there.” 

“It is too!” She grumbled in response. “It never rained this much in the Realm of Dawn.” He chuckled and shook his head slightly as he moved to a cupboard and pulled out two plates.

“It did. If anything, it rained more in the Realm of Dawn.” He grabbed a couple of knives and forks and set them out on the table with the plates before he grabbed the pan from the stove.

“Well I never had to go out in it.” Rythian smirked again as he served the food from the pan onto the plates.

“Well, Little Miss. Grumpy, here’s some food. This’ll cheer you up.” Zoey smiled up at him as she grabbed her knife and fork and started attacking the food on the plate. Rythian dumped the pan in the sink and poured some hot water over it before he moved back to the table and sat down opposite Zoey, absentmindedly rubbing his chest again. She noticed the movement and eyed him carefully, concern in her eyes.

“Is it hurting?” She asked quietly. Rythian glanced up in surprise before he realised what he was doing and moved his hand away.

“No, not really. No more than normal anyway.” Zoey didn’t reply and just watched Rythian for a couple more moments. He glanced up at her and smiled slightly. “I promise, it’s not that bad.”

“But you’ve been acting like it’s been hurting you more ever since you left Yoglabs. Are you sure…?” Rythian sighed and placed his cutlery down.

“It’s not hurting any more than normal, I promise you that. Only, I’d forgotten what it was like to not feel pain for any period of time, and I guess I’m just noticing it more now.”

“Then why don’t you take up Lewis’s offer to try and stop it?” He remained silent and Zoey took that as a cue to keep talking. “He could help you fix it and then you wouldn’t have to live with this pain any more.”

“Or he might not be able to fix it either.” He sighed softly. This wasn’t the first time they’d had this conversation. His teal eyes glanced up at Zoey’s blue eyes. “Remember, I’ve tried everything to try and stop it and I couldn’t. And it was my magic that created this in the first place. If I can’t fix it, then,”

“Then maybe it’s time to try something that isn’t magic.” Zoey cut across Rythian and their gaze locked together for a moment. “Lewis is a scientific genius and he’s the innovator of so many new inventions and technological breakthroughs. If anyone can fix it, he can.” Rythian sighed softly, resting his hands by his mouth as he gazed away, thinking about what Zoey had said. “I know you don’t trust Lewis, and I know you’ll never be able to fully trust him, but I think it’s time you stopped punishing yourself for something that was out of your control.” Zoey was right. Of course she was. She was always able to remove herself from situations like these and look at them logically, whereas Rythian had always struggled to separate his emotions from logic. He’d relied on her in the past to help him when he had to make difficult decisions.

“Rythian?” Her quiet voice calling his name broke through his train of thought and he gazed up at her.

“Maybe. Maybe I will.” He replied softly, smiling at her before picking up his knife and fork again and returning to his food. Zoey felt a wave of triumph wash over her. Although a maybe wasn’t yes, it wasn’t a no either. It meant that Rythian was seriously considering taking Lewis up on his offer.

* * *

 

“Bye, Rythian!” Rythian heard Zoey call out and her keys jingle as she picked them up from the table. He downed his coffee and grabbed his mask before jogging towards the door.

“Zoey, wait.” She glanced up as he approached the door. “I’m coming with you.” Confusion plastered her face for a moment before she realised what he was doing.

“You’re coming to Yoglabs?” He nodded, smiling slightly. Zoey squealed and jumped at Rythian, wrapping her arms around him tightly. He chuckled as he hugged her back. “Oh my gosh you’re actually going to Yoglabs? You’re taking Lewis up on his offer?” Her voice was muffled as she hugged him tightly.

“Yes. I am. I still don’t trust him, but you’re right. I should at least try to stop all this from spreading, and at the very least I might be able to stop the pain.” Zoey squealed again and pulled back slightly from him.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so happy, Rythian!” He smiled down at her beaming face.

“Well, we’d better get going, I don’t want to make you late for work.”

The streets were bustling and crowded and the noise of passing traffic and a thousand conversations filled the air as Zoey and Rythian made their way towards Yoglabs. Zoey was almost bouncing along in her excitement and Rythian couldn’t help but smile as he walked beside her, his hand intertwined with hers. The skies above the city were grey and overcast but the air was warm, a promise of rain and thunder later on in the day. It wasn’t long before the pair drew close to the main building of Yoglabs, the tall glass tower rising high into the sky with the Yoglabs logo emblazoned on the side like a glowing beacon. Zoey led Rythian inside the building where a cool blast of air conditioning met them and as the glass door swung closed they left the noise of the city streets behind them. On the far wall there was a reception desk and a number of scientists and employees of the company were milling around the room, having hushed conversations between each other. Zoey pulled Rythian over to the reception desk and pushed him over to the receptionist.

“Can I help you?” The receptionist asked, smiling up at the pair. Zoey turned to Rythian, still grinning.

“I’m here to see Lewis Brindley.” Rythian replied. Zoey squeezed his hand tightly as he spoke and a small smile crept over his face. He was nervous doing this, more nervous than he’d ever thought he would be and he was glad she was here with him. The receptionist looked down and typed something into his computer.

“Can I have a name please?” He asked, looking back up at Rythian. Zoey gave another comforting squeeze.

“Rythian Enderborn.” The receptionist put his name into the computer and a moment later he looked back up.

“Alright, if you wouldn’t mind waiting here in the lobby, Mr. Brindley will be down in a few minutes for you.” The receptionist smiled at Rythian and he nodded back.

“Thanks.”

Zoey and Rythian moved away from the reception desk and moved to the side of the room so they weren’t in the way of everyone. Zoey was brimming with visible excitement, but Rythian was feeling more and more nervous with each passing moment.

“I’m not so sure about this, Zoey…” Rythian murmured to her quietly, still holding her hand tightly.

“It’ll be fine, you’ll be fine.” Zoey assured, smiling at Rythian. He looked at her, a slight smile twitching on his lips, hidden beneath his mask. “I promise you, Rythian. Everything will be fine.” She lifted his hand up and wrapped her other hand around it and squeezed gently. Rythian closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Alright. I’m trusting you, Zoey.” He replied softly. “Now you should get going so you’re not late for your own work.”

“Are you sure? I can always wait with you, Lewis won’t mind,” Rythian desperately wanted to say yes, but at the same time he knew if he didn’t tell her to leave now it would only get harder for him.

“I’m sure, Zoey. Like you said, I’ll be fine.” He smiled at her, and although he was wearing a mask, he knew that she’d be able to tell that he was smiling. She smiled back and gave his hand one last squeeze. 

“Alright. Good luck and I hope everything goes alright.” She grinned and reached up to gently kiss him on the lips. “I’ll see you later!” She called, moving away from Rythian and waving.

“Have fun.” He called back as he watched her go. 

Zoey disappeared into a lift, leaving Rythian alone in the lobby. He settled himself down to wait, but he didn’t have to wait long before he caught sight of the CEO of Yoglabs exiting one of the lifts deep in conversation with a couple of scientists. Lewis stopped walking as he continued his conversation and Rythian thought it best not to interrupt. Eventually Lewis wrapped up the conversation and dismissed the scientists, who headed off in a different direction before Lewis headed over to where Rythian was standing, smiling as he walked.

“It’s good to see you, Rythian!” Lewis exclaimed, extending his hand out. Rythian hesitated for only a moment before he took hold of Lewis’s hand and shook it. “I’m glad that you’re taking me up on my offer.” Rythian took a deep breath. 

“I just need to set a few things straight before I do this.” Lewis looked at him curiously, but didn’t say anything, allowing Rythian to continue. He didn’t like what he was going to say, but he needed to say it. “I don’t trust you and I can’t trust you, but I need help. You remind me of someone I once knew very well, and she made a terrible mistake, the same mistake I can see you making. And the only reason I’m here is because of Zoey, because she persuaded me that it’s time I got help.” Rythian exhaled, only just now realising he was trembling slightly. Lewis nodded.

“Well, I suppose that’s fair enough.” He said, a serious tone in his voice. “And all I can say to that is that whatever mistake that person made before, I hope I don’t repeat it.”

“I hope so too.” Rythian murmured quietly.

“Well, if that’s all you needed to say?” Lewis paused, looking at Rythian to make sure that the mage didn’t want to sat anything else and Rythian remained silent. “Alright, then let’s get started. Follow me.”

* * *

 

“This is the right decision, Rythian, I promise you.”

“But what if something goes wrong?”

Rythian was sat on the edge of a bed in one of the medical rooms in Yoglabs. Zoey was sat beside him, his hand gripping onto hers tightly and her head was resting against his shoulder. The room was relatively quiet but when neither one was talking they could hear muffled conversations from outside and occasionally the sound of a blaring horn or a wailing siren floated up from the street. There was a light drizzle in the air outside and small water droplets were gathering on the glass of the window. The room was almost identical to the one Rythian had woken up in when he was first brought to Yoglabs. Rythian was once again wearing a medical gown, the pale fabric vastly different from his normally dark attire. A cannula had been placed in the back of his hand and feeding through it was the same pale purple liquid that had acted as a painkiller previously.

“What if, what if the worst happens, Zoey? What then?” Rythian asked quietly, trying to swallow down his fear as he gripped onto her hand tightly. Zoey tilted her head and looked up at him.

“It won’t, Rythian.” She assured gently.

“But what if,”

“What if the earth implodes?” Zoey cut across Rythian and he couldn’t help but smile at her ridiculous suggestion. “See? You smiled ‘cause it’s a stupid thing to worry about! We’re in the best medical institution in the world, the worst won’t happen, Rythian!” Zoey stopped leaning up against Rythian so she could look at him more closely.

“I know it’s unlikely, but I’m just…” Rythian sighed quietly.

“Just what?” Rythian gripped her hand tighter.

“I’m scared.”

“What are you scared of?” She asked gently.

“I don’t know. Everything and nothing. I’m putting my life into the hands of a man who reminds me of Lorelei, the woman who caused this whole mess. How can I not be scared?” Rythian lifted his hand along with Zoey’s and placed it in front of his mouth as he closed his eyes. He wasn’t just scared; he was terrified. Beside him he felt Zoey shuffle even closer as she wrapped her free arm around him and pulled him close.

“If you’re that scared, you don’t have to do it.” She spoke softly. “No one would think any less of you, especially not me.” Rythian sighed.

“I don’t know, Zoey.” His voice was muffled from his and Zoey’d hand still resting in front of his mouth. Rythian opened his eyes and turned his head to look towards Zoey. “Zoey what should I do? I trust you, and the decisions you make.” 

Zoey looked into Rythian’s teal eyes with her own blue eyes. 

“You should go through with it.” She said, softly but certainly. Rythian closed his eyes and bowed his head slightly.

“Alright. I’ll do it.”

There was no more conversation after that, instead the pair just leant against each other, Rythian taking comfort from Zoey’s warmth and presence and they stayed like that until they were disturbed by a gentle knock on the door. They both started slightly and ever so slightly moved away from one another as the door opened and Lewis walked into the room. He looked over at Zoey and Rythian, a serious expression in his eyes.

“So?”

“I’ll do it.” Rythian replied, holding Zoey’s hand tightly. A small brief smile flickered over Lewis’s face.

“You’ll be fine.” He said. “I promise.” Rythian just nodded and held Zoey’s hand tighter. “If you want to lie down on the bed, I’ll get the anaesthetist.”

Lewis vanished from the room as Rythian began unwrapping his hand from Zoey’s. She moved off the bed as Rythian laid himself down on it, but once he was settled she sat herself back down beside him, taking a hold of his hand once again. The door to the room swung open and in walked Lewis accompanied by a doctor. The doctor began talking over what he was doing and how the anaesthetic was going to work and Rythian felt fear fluttering in his stomach and he was on the brink of backing out when Zoey gently squeezed his hand, drawing his attention towards her. The doctor had replaced the bag of the purple liquid that had been feeding into the cannula with another bag filled with a clear liquid and Rythian knew it wouldn’t be long before he went under. He fixed his eyes on Zoey, trying to note every detail about her; the flyaway hairs that had escaped her ponytail, the small almost invisible freckles over her nose and cheeks and her beautiful blue eyes. It wasn’t long before Rythian could feel his eyes beginning to drift shut and his grip grew loose on Zoey’s hand.

“I’ll see you on the other side.” She said gently, smiling down at Rythian just before his eyes closed fully and all the outside noises began drifting away.

* * *

 

Everything was blurry and all the sounds Rythian could hear were muted and muffled, but standing above him, smiling down at him was Zoey, her red hair shining like a halo around her head.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I had lying around for ages and I finally decided to finish it, partially to give myself a break from writing my other fic, and also partially because it's actually one of the few things I've written with Rythian that include a happy ending!


End file.
